Doodle On Patrol
by BigMoose01
Summary: Doodle gets an invitation from his pen pal in Adventure Bay, Marshall, to come over and visit, so he, Sunny, Rox, and Blair do so, and he soon finds himself helping the PAW Patrol out on a mission.


One morning in Friendly Falls, Sunny was tidying up the salon, when Doodle rushed in with an envelope in his mouth.

"Hey, Doodle", Sunny said, "I see the mail came."

"Yes", Doodle said, "I've got a letter from Marshall, my pen pal in Adventure Bay."

"Cool", Sunny said, "let's take a look at it."

Doodle opened up the envelope, and he and Sunny took a look at the letter, which went:

_Dear Doodle,_

_It sounds like so much has been going on in Friendly Falls. It must be awesome having a vehicle that looks like you in your owner's motor pool. I'd like to see Ryder do something like that for me and the pups. It sounds like you had quite the adventure with that poodle friend of yours. I guess her saving your life after you saved hers just goes to show how good it is when two people (or pups) are really good friends. Well, anyways, there's been some pretty exciting happenings here in Adventure Bay. Like last week, when I won the Around The World Road Rally in place of The Whoosh. That experience was definitely one I'll never forget. You know, maybe you and your friends could come down to Adventure Bay sometime for a visit. Ryder said it would be okay if you came, and I'm sure Sunny and her friends won't mind. Hope you say yes._

_You Pen Pal Pup,_

_Marshall_

"Adventure Bay, huh", Sunny asked, "I've heard nice things about that town."

"So can we go", Doodle asked, "please?"

Sunny thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess maybe a day or two out of town wouldn't hurt", Sunny said.

"Yay", Doodle said.

Then, Rox and Blair entered.

"Morning, Sunny", Rox said.

"What's on the agenda", Blair asked.

"Girls", Sunny said, "we are going to Adventure Bay!"

Rox and Blair were surprised to hear this.

"Get out of town", Blair said.

"That's the idea", Sunny said.

"We're visiting my pen pal Marshall", Doodle said, "he invited us over."

"That sounds like fun", Rox said.

"Great", Sunny said, "let's get on the road!"

Sunny turned the open sign on the salon to closed and she, Doodle, Rox, and Blair got into the Glam Van and got on the road to Adventure Bay.

"It's too bad Lacey and KC went on vacation with Cindy", Doodle said, "they would've loved this."

"I'm sure they would've loved this too", Sunny said.

After a couple of hours of driving, Sunny, Doodle, Rox, and Blair arrived in Adventure Bay, and were awestruck by the town.

"Wow", Rox said, "look at this place."

"Yeah", Blair said, "this is some town."

Sunny drove across the bridge and over to the lookout, where the pups were playing a game of hide and seek, and Marshall was it.

"Ready or not, here I come", Marshall said.

Doodle got out of the Glam Van and walked over to Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall", Doodle said.

Marshall was happy to see his pen pal.

"Doodle", Marshall said, "you came!"

Ryder then walked outside and noticed Doodle.

"Ah, you must be Doodle", Ryder said, "pups, come on out, someone's here."

Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and Tracker came out of their hiding spots, and Sunny, Rox, and Blair walked over to them.

"I take it you're Doodle's owner", Ryder asked.

"That's right", Sunny said, "my name's Sunny, and this is Rox and Blair."

"Nice to meet you", Ryder said, "I'm Ryder, and I'm sure you've already heard of Marshall."

"Hello", Marshall said.

"And this is Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker", Ryder said.

"Aww", Blair said, "they're all so cute."

The pups all liked Blair's compliment.

"Thanks", Skye said.

"We get that a lot", Rubble said.

"So", Ryder said, "why don't you all have some fun together."

"That's a great idea", Sunny said, "let's go!"

Doodle and the girls joined the pups in playing all sorts of games.

"Wow", Sunny said, "this sure is fun."

"Yeah", Doodle said, "I sure am glad Marshall invited me over."

"And we're glad you could come over, Doodle", Chase said, "Marshall's told us so much about you."

"That's right", Everest said, "and you're just as fun as he described."

Doodle felt happy about being complimented by the pups.

"Gee, thanks, you guys", Doodle said.

But the praise was cut short by the pups' pup tags going off.

"Ryder needs us", the pups said.

The pups ran towards the lookout, and Marshall turned to Doodle and the girls.

"You guys have got to come with us to see this", Marshall said.

"Okay", Doodle said.

"Come on, guys", Sunny said.

They followed Marshall to the elevator, and were soon at the top of the lookout with the other pups standing in attention for Ryder.

"Everyone's here, Ryder", Chase said, "now what's the emergency?"

"It's pretty bad, pups", Ryder said, "there was a train wreck somewhere outside town, and a fire somehow started."

The pups, as well as Doodle and the girls, gasped in horror.

"That's horrible", Blair said.

"How did that happen", Doodle asked.

"I think someone might've dropped a match or cigarette on the seats, and they caught fire", Ryder said.

"Is everyone okay", Sunny asked.

"The engineer and some of the passengers managed to escape, but there are still people trapped in there, so we need to act fast", Ryder said, "so for this mission, I'll need..."

Ryder swiped to Skye's icon.

"Skye, I need you to look for the accident from the sky", Ryder said.

"Let's take to the skies", Skye said.

Next, Ryder swiped to Marshall's icon.

"Marshall, I need you to put out the fire", Ryder said.

"I'm fired up", Marshall said.

Next, Ryder swiped to Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to use your cones and megaphone to keep people away from the wreck", Ryder said, "it's very dangerous."

"Chase is on the case", Chase said.

Next, Ryder swiped to Rubble and Rocky's icons.

"Rubble and Rocky, I need you two to go into the wreck and rescue the people who are still trapped", Ryder said.

"Rubble on the double", Rubble said.

"Green means go", Rocky said.

"And Zuma, Everest, and Tracker", Ryder said, "I need you three to help Marshall put out the fire."

"Yes sir", the three pups said.

"Gosh", Sunny said, "I hope no one's seriously hurt."

Hearing that made Ryder realize something.

"Oh no", Ryder said.

"What is it", Marshall said.

"I forgot that some of the people might be hurt", Ryder said, "and you're already responsible for putting out the fire."

"He's right", Rubble said, "who's going to be out EMT pup?"

Marshall thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Say", Marshall said, "maybe Doodle can do it."

Everyone was surprised to hear this idea, especially Doodle.

"Me", Doodle asked.

"That's right", Marshall said, "I've told you about all my gear and how it works in my letters."

"But I'm not a rescue pup", Doodle said.

"Don't worry, Doodle", Ryder said, "I'll help you if you need it."

"So will we", Sunny said, "right, girls?"

"That's right", Blair said.

"We've got your back, Doodle", Rox said.

"Well", Doodle said.

Doodle thought about what was happening for a moment, and soon reached a decision.

"Okay", Doodle said, "I'll do it."

Everyone cheered for him.

"That's the spirit, Doodle", Sunny said.

"You might need this", Marshall said.

Marshall handed Doodle his EMT helmet, vest, and pup pack, which he changed into.

"Look at you", Sunny said, "going out to save the day."

"Thanks, Sunny", Doodle said.

"We haven't got a moment to loose", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder and the pups drove off to the accident, with Doodle driving alongside them in Marshall's ambulance, and Sunny, Rox, and Blair following them in the Glam Van.

"This is gonna be so exciting", Rox said, "we're going to see a real emergency response."

"Yeah", Sunny said, "I've got a good feeling that Doodle's going to do a great job."

Up in the sky, Skye was looking around with her goggles, and soon saw the derailed train, which was on fire.

"Ryder", Skye said, "I've found the wreck."

"Good work, Skye", Ryder said, "lead the way."

Ryder, the other pups, Doodle, and Sunny and her friends followed Skye to the wreck, and they all soon went to action.

"Okay, Chase", Ryder said, "you know what to do."

"I'm on it, Ryder", Chase said, "cones!"

Chase's vehicle shot some traffic cones around the wreck.

"Now for step two", Chase said, "megaphone!"

Chase's megaphone came out of his pup pack, and he spoke into it.

"Everyone stay back", Chase said, "don't panic, the PAW Patrol is here to help."

"Good work, Chase", Ryder said, "Rubble, Rocky, you're on."

"You got it, Ryder", Rubble said.

"Oh, and be careful", Ryder said.

"Yes sir", Rocky said.

Rubble and Rocky went inside the train, and Ryder went over to Doodle.

"Okay, Doodle", Ryder said, "time to check out the ones who got out."

"Okay", Doodle said.

Ryder walked with Doodle over to the engineer.

"Let's start with the engineer", Ryder said.

"Okay", Doodle said, "x-ray screen!"

The x-ray screen came out of the pup pack, and Doodle examined the engineer.

"Well, nothing's broken", Doodle said, "but it looks like you're exhausted from all this heat."

"Sounds like he needs some cooling off", Ryder said.

"Already on it", Doodle said, "ice pack!"

An ice pack came out of the pup pack, and Doodle gave it to the engineer.

"Thanks", the engineer said.

"Don't mention it", Doodle said, "now I'd better check out the others."

Doodle checked on the other people, who either had heat exhaustion like the engineer or suffered minor injuries, and pretty soon, Rubble and Rocky came out of the wreck followed by five people.

"Is that everyone", Ryder asked.

"Yep", Rocky said.

"Good", Ryder said, "Marshall, time to put out the fire."

"You got it, Ryder", Marshall said.

Marshall put out the fire with some help from Zuma, Everest, and Tracker, and Doodle examined the five people who are rescued.

"How are they", Ryder asked.

"These three inhaled some smoke, this one has a severe burn on her arm, and this one has a broken leg", Doodle said.

"That sounds bad", Ryder said.

"It is bad", Doodle said.

Then, Marshall walked over to them.

"The fire's out, Ryder", Marshall said.

"Good job, Marshall", Ryder said, "do you think you could give Doodle a hand with these people?"

"Sure thing", Marshall said.

While Marshall helped Doodle with the patients, Sunny, Rox, and Blair watched.

"Doodle sure is a good rescue pup", Sunny said.

"Yeah", Rox said, "it's a wonder why he's not a member of the team."

Pretty soon, the patients were all treated and taken to the hospital, and Mayor Goodway arrived on the scene of the accident.

"Ryder", Mayor Goodway said, "I heard about the accident."

"Don't worry, Mayor", Ryder said, "it's all under control now."

"Oh, thank you", Mayor Goodway said.

Then, she notice Doodle.

"Ah, I see you've got a new recruit", Mayor Goodway said.

"Doodle", Ryder asked, "oh no, he's not a new member, he's just helping out for the day."

"Yes", Marshall said, "and he did a great job."

Sunny walked over and petted Doodle.

"I couldn't agree more", Sunny said.

"Well", Mayor Goodway said, "I think this warrants a photo."

Mayor Goodway got her phone out, and Ryder and the Pups, as well as Doodle and the girls, got together.

"Okay, everyone", Mayor Goodway said, "say cheese."

"Cheese", they said.

Mayor Goodway took the photo, and the scene cut to Sunny hanging it in the salon a few days later.

"Man", Sunny said, "what a day."

"Yeah", Rox said, "we should go to Adventure Bay more often."

"I'm all for that idea", Sunny said.

"Me too", Doodle said.

"Well, we better get ready for work now", Sunny said, "the customers will be here soon."

"You got it, Sunny", Rox said.

"We're on it", Blair said.

Everyone went to get ready for work, and Doodle went on thinking about the awesome time he had helping the PAW Patrol out.


End file.
